Derrota y desunion
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: La batalla entre roma y Cartago ha empezado. El africano tiene mucho que perder mientras que roma tiene mucho que ganar. Prometió volver con su familia, prometió salir victorioso de la batalla, pero no fue así. Y el destino quiso que ella llorara la perdida. CartagoxIberia.


Y allí en la batalla que se encontraba, aunque tenia alrededor a sus hombres y enfrente a su enemigo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Sus ojos verdes inocentes, su labios finos que siempre marcaban una sonrisa cariñosa y alegre. Cerraba los ojos y era como verla. Era pequeña comparada con él pero habia demostrado ser una buena guerrera. Y ahora seguramente tendría que dejarla sola, porque esta era la tercera guerra que tenia con Roma y las otras dos las habia perdido…pero no podía perder…no podía ni quería perder…si él caía…el destino de ese malnacido de Roma seria su familia. Su dulce Similce y sus dos pequeños retoños, los tres le esperaban en su casa de Iberia.

Los pequeños esperarían que les contara una historia mientras Similce solo se conformaría con su presencia allí. Abrió sus ojos azules y frunció el ceño mirando a Roma, que se erguía sobre el caballo orgulloso, vanagloriándose de una victoria casi segura ante los cartagineses. Âkil soltó un gruñido sin poder evitarlo.

Y entonces comenzó la batalla, las espadas de ambas naciones chocaron, ninguno sonreía concentrados en la batalla. El sonido del metal chocándose era el fondo de todo, pero Cartago solo podía pensar en su familia y que pasaría si él desaparecía

Cartago no ganaría nada y perdería todo

Roma no perdería nada

Y como si el destino se hubiera puesto en su contra aquel fatídico dia, el arma de Roma cruzo su estomago. El africano intento aguantar la espada pero le empezaron a fallar las fuerzas

-No te preocupes, los cuidare bien

-N-No te atrevas a acercarte a ellos…ni los mires…-espetó mientras su vista empezaba a nublarse y la espada caía de su mano ya sin fuerzas-no eres mas que...un bastardo

-Un imperio, Cartago, como tu lo has sido…ya me pregunto como serán tus hijos

El romano se alejó cuando el mas moreno de los dos cayo al suelo. Y entonces lo supo. Les habia fallado. Le habia fallado a ella. A ese ángel que era Iberia, su dulce Similce. Nunca mas podría verla sonreír ni podría enseñar a sus hijos a luchar como les habia prometido.

-Lo siento…

* * *

Similce estaba en la casa preparando la comida de los niños mientras estos estaban fuera jugando con las espadas de madera que les habia regalado su padre hacia un tiempo. A saber donde andaba ahora el africano, la ibera le echaba mucho de menos. Llamaron a la puerta y ella fue a abrir extrañada por eso, no esperaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Galia.

Cuando abrió se encontró con un soldado cartaginés, un mal presagio se instalo en su corazón pero intento ignorarlo. Sonrio suavemente al hombre.

-Hola

-¿Usted es Iberia?-pregunto el soldado a lo que la mujer asintió con la cabeza-…siento decirle esto pero…Cartago a muerto en la batalla contra Roma…

El soldado siguió hablando peor ya Iberia no escuchaba, las lagrimas habían empezado a formarse en sus ojos ¿Âkil habia muerto? Eso no podía ser, él le prometió que volvería y nunca faltaba a su palabra. El soldado señalo una camilla que tenia el cuerpo de la antigua nación. Similce corrió hacia allí y se arrodillo a su lado abrazándolo mientras lloraba

-No…no…Âkil…no, tu no…-sollozo la ibera entre suaves susurros mientras no paraba de llorar.

_El viento vibra como un corazón__  
__que se perdió en el huracán__  
__las nubes extractos__  
__de voces de ayer__  
__que no tuvieron futuro__  
__la luna lanza su luz hacia aquí__  
__como un espejo casi sin luz__  
__y las estrellas lloran por mi__  
__gotas perdidas en un mar_

Después de todo lo que habían pasado no se podía creer que ahora él no fuera a estar nunca mas con ella. No vería a sus hijos mas, no jugaría con ellos. No se imaginaba la vida sin Âkil. Antes no sabia lo que sentía por él pero cuando descubrió que era amor, se volcó en la relación aunque al principio él no se creía que ella le amase de verdad ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo de un guerrero? Solía decir.

_¿No seria mejor pasear junto a ti?__  
__tu mano enlazar y nada mas__  
__lo que quiero hacer es__  
__seguir junto a ti__  
__en un lugar para dos__  
__este es el fin__  
__tu piel junto a mi__  
__mil noches sin fin__  
__sueño de amor. . . ._

Habían pasado tanto juntos, tantos paseos, tantas noches entre susurros para no despertar a los niños, tantos juegos y noches de pasión ¿todo habia acabado? Similce no lo podía asimilar

_El viento vibra con mi emoción__  
__creo escuchar su fuerte voz__  
__las nubes trazos de un futuro cruel__  
__resuenan muy lejos__  
__aun puedo ver la luna desde aquí__  
__las nubes cubren borra su luz__  
__y las estrellas rotas al fin__  
__lloran su pena sobre mi_

Todavía parecía escucharle regañarla por hacer una tontería o por ser muy inocente pero lo que mas recordaba era su sonrisa. Si, esa sonrisa que solo hacia cuando Similce era la destinataria porque si no el rostro del hombre parecía tallado en piedra.

-Te quiero Âkil...no me dejes…-siguió llorando encima del cuerpo del que habia sido su esposo hasta que se quedo dormida y los soldados la llevaron a su hogar


End file.
